


Bluh Bluh Huge Witch

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: This is essentially just me being mad at Vivienne for how she treats Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cole knows that. He's not stupid,” the Inquisitor replies, rolling their eyes at the insinuation behind the words. “He didn't offer because he thinks you're incompetent. He offered because it helps. You need to overcome your own fear long enough to recognise that he isn't going to hurt you, otherwise I simply can't trust you to work with him or myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluh Bluh Huge Witch

“If the templars come for you, I will kill them,” Cole promises, and Vivienne raises an eyebrow delicately.

“Delightful,” she comments, turning away from the rogue.

The Inquisitor makes a noise high in the back of their throat, a smile upon their face and their eyes sparkling green. The other party members, barring Cole, look at them with expressions of shock and confusion at the sound. Cole seems pleased, his head ducking almost bashfully.

“What on earth was that, Inquisitor?” Vivienne asks, her gaze patronising.

“I’m sorry, I just-” the Inquisitor answers disjointedly, their smile shrinking slightly, “How can you not like him?”

“Quite easily, my dear. That thing is not something to be liked or trusted,” Vivienne replies cooly, disapproving of the affection.

“But he offered to kill templars for you!” the Inquisitor protests, turning their body to face Vivienne. Their hand gestures at Cole, who directs his attention at his shoes, scuffing the mud off the side.

“I can kill them myself, my dear.”

“Cole knows that. He's not stupid,” the Inquisitor replies, rolling their eyes at the insinuation behind the words. “He didn't offer because he thinks you're incompetent. He offered because it helps. You need to overcome your own fear long enough to recognise that he isn't going to hurt you, otherwise I simply can't trust you to work with him or myself.”

“I would advise against making threats you don't plan to follow through with, my dear,” Vivienne says, her voice taking on a warning edge.

“Vivienne, I greatly admire you. You have a large amount of magical talent and an incredibly high level of academic knowledge. You're a large asset to the Inquisition, and I consider you to be one of my friends. You've given me good advice in the past, which I have employed in order to make decisions that benefit as many people as possible. But trust me when I say that I am completely certain in my stance. If you fail to meet the standard of diplomacy that I expect, even if you don't like him, I will have only limited choices, none of which we'll like the outcome of.”

“Did you practice that little speech, Inquisitor?” Vivienne asked, seemingly unperturbed.

(“Yes,” Cole mutters, and the Inquisitor glances at him with a soft smile.)

“Vivienne,” the Inquisitor states, their tone dark.

“Fine. I apologise… Cole. May we continue on, darling?” Vivienne allows, her tone bored.

“That'll do,” the Inquisitor murmurs.

Vivienne ignores Cole for the rest of the journey. The Inquisitor smiles gratefully when she casts a barrier around him nonetheless.


End file.
